Asesino elemental
by LKA
Summary: ¿Un asesino en busca del avatar? ¡Que sorpresa! Algo nunca escuchado antes, pero... con un toque algo peculiar. Desendiente de un pasado en el olvido por la guerra, solo el avatar podra traerle esperanza a él y al mundo.
**DERECHO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE NICKELODEON. ALGUNOS DETALLES CON DERECHO DE UBISOFT. OC DERECHO DEL AUTOR . SOLO POR DIVERSION.**

 **Asesino elemental.**

NACION DEL FUEGO EN UNA ISLA APARTADA.

Eran pasadas las doce, el equipo avatar descansaba después de que Sokka volviera de ser entrenado por su maestro, el maestro Piandao , faltando solo seis días para la invasión todo se encontraban en calma o eso se suponía que estuviera.

Pasada la hora Toph se despierta confundida y en alerta, era alguien, alguien que se acercaba a su posición de una postura calmada, pero sentía como el corazón de esa persona latía a gran velocidad. Se levanto rápidamente con un impulso de tierra y alerto al equipo.

-¡Se acerca alguien, levántense ya! —Aang y Katara se levantaron rápidamente, pero Sokka se quedo en la cama aun queriendo dormir y respondiendo de forma sarcástica al mismo tiempo que bostezaba.

-Vamos ni que fuera Zuko buscando a Aang, sabes que la nación del fuego piensa que esta muerto, seguro será algún nómada o persona que va hacia otro pueblo, vuelve a dormir—Con eso el chico de la tribu del agua se acomoda para seguir durmiendo, pero la tierra que estaba debajo de él se levanto de una forma brusca haciendo que se levante, fue tierra control de Toph, claro estaba.

-¡Levántate se dirige hacia acá! Tal vez no sea de la nación del fuego, pero siento como si fuera a hacer algo asía nosotros.

-Esta bien, ya voy. —Levantándose rápidamente cuando iba a agarrar su espada fue ahí cuando la primera bola de fuego fue dirigida hacia Sokka, haciendo que rápidamente de una voltereta para agarrar su espada- ¡¿Es Zuko?!

-¡No Zuko se presentaría frente a frente! Vino desde un árbol—Dijo Katara mirando hacia los arboles si encontraba algún movimiento.

-¿Toph puedes verlo?-Pregunto el avatar, sabiendo que hasta podía sentir las vibraciones de un árbol.

-No, bueno algo así, se mueve muy rápido entre rama y rama no logro diferenciar donde esta. No logro verlo con precisión me confunde.—Responde la maestra tierra en posición de pelea, tratando de adelantar los pasos de lo quien sea que los aceche.

Repentinamente de distintos puntos de los arboles se lanzaron bolas de fuego, cada una para los cuatro integrantes. Katara usando agua control se cubrió y rápidamente convirtió el vapor en hielo haciendo que se formaran cuchillas lanzándose a la ubicación lanzada, Aang decidido a usar aire control parte a la mitad la bola de fuego haciendo que desaparezca, Toph se cubrió con un muro de tierra haciendo que Sokka también ese cubierto.

Sokka rápidamente lanzo su boomerang hacia la dirección de la que venían haciendo que impacte con algo o alguien. Se oyó un grito, mas bien, un gemido de algo doloroso que al mismo tiempo se vio una gran llamarada de fuego proveniente desde los arboles.

El boomerang le había dado a aquel sujeto, Toph rápidamente al poder ver las vibraciones piso fuerte el piso haciendo que un pilar dispare a una persona hacia la posición donde los cuatro estaban. La persona volo sobre el aire y termino en el piso delante de ellos.

No se le podía diferenciar el rostro, traía una capucha, pero no parecía que fuera Zuko, era un chico, él los miro tirado en el suelo tratándose de levantar sin sacarse la capucha cuando Sokka desvaino su espada y le apunto con ella.

-¡Quédate donde estas o esto terminara peor de como lo empezaste!-Los tres maestros control estaban en posición de ataque hacia el chico, él al mirarlos solo se percato del chico de la flecha en su cabeza y sonrió echando un suspiro.

El chico no haciéndole caso a Sokka rápidamente movió su cuerpo de tal manera que pueda patear en forma horizontal la espada de Sokka con fuerza haciendo que se dirija a un árbol terminándose clavando. Sokka habiendo manteniéndose firme salio volando con su espada hasta que se clavo en árbol.

-¡Oye! ¡Cuando pueda… sacar… MI ESPADA TE ARREPENTIRAS!—Gruñía Sokka haciendo esfuerzo por sacarla, pero estaba bastante enterrada.

El chico que estaba en el suelo rápidamente puso su espalda contra el piso y empezó a girar sobre si, haciendo que sus piernas formen un remolino de fuego que luego se convirtió en la forma de un fénix de casi tres metros de largo. El espectáculo termino con el chico parado en posición de batalla contra los tres maestros control.

-Veamos si lo que se es cierto, lo que tanto he escuchado y estudiado.—Dijo el chico encapuchado hacia el equipo avatar y señalo hacia Sokka- Sokka, dieciséis años, tribu del agua sur, hermano mayor de Katara, especialista en planos de maquinaria y estratega de guerra. Armas: Boomerang y espada.—Al decir esto se toco en una leve cortadura que tenia en el costado derecho del torso- ¿Cierto?

-¿S-si?-Confundido asintió, ¿Cómo era que sabia tanto? Y ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba él. ¿Acaso era un espía?-

-Dificultad: baja—Analizo el chico mirándolo indiferente, para luego enfocarse en Katara— Katara, catorce años, tribu del agua del sur, hermana menor de Sokka, gran maestra del control del agua, ¿cierto?

-¡Si! —Contesto Katara segura, pero con varias dudas al igual que Sokka- ¡¿Quieres ver que tan gran maestra soy?! —Retándole algo enojada y sin pensarlo lazo sobre el una gran ola.

El chico de una patada de fuego vaporizo del agua, pero rápidamente Katara convirtiendo el mismo vapor en hielo haciendo que el vapor alrededor del chico lo mantuviera preso en el. Pasando unos segundos el hielo se rompió saliendo unas grandes llamaradas del mismo.

-Dificultad: media para arriba. —Ahora le dirigió la mirada a la chica ciega, quedándose mirándola por unos segundos hablo. — Toph Bei Fong, doce años, reino de la tierra, hija única, proveniente de una de las familias mas adineradas del reino, buscada por la misma familia con una gran recompensa, campeona de lucha, ciega, conocida como la bandida ciega, gran maestra tierra, ¿cierto?

-Si. —Toph tranquila, pero en alerta le respondió, el corazón del chico parecía estar tranquilo ahora. Aunque no sabía que iría a hacer algo.

-Dificultad: alta.

-¿Espera como que alta? ¿Acaso nos clasificas de posibles amenazas? —Preguntaba Sokka mientras trataba de sacar su espada.

-Si.

-¡¿Entonces yo soy baja amenaza?! ¡¿Acaso no crees que esta cola de lobo es de uno amigable?! —Pregunto de vuelta algo molesto por como había sido clasificado, pero con una expresión graciosa en si.

-Sokka, no importa. Escucha no somos amenazas, nadie de aquí lo es, soy el avatar y tan solo quiero recuperar la paz que tu nación provoco. No tienes que hacer esto, tan solo... —No alcanzo a terminar para cuando lo interrumpió la misma persona a la cual hablaba.

-Si se quien eres Aang, avatar, maestro de tres de los cuatro elementos, criado en el templo del aire del sur, monje, doce años o técnicamente ciento doce años, congelado por si mismo, casi asesinado en el estado avatar. Dificultad: especial.

-Bien, parece que haz estudiado para tu examen del colegio, ahora ¿Qué buscas aquí? —Pregunta Sokka ya casi sacando su espada.

-Asesinar al avatar de forma definitiva. —El corazón del muchacho se acelero, lo cual hizo que Toph se sienta confundida, pero se puso en postura de ataque.

Aang dio un paso atrás, ¿el lo sabe? Se pregunto, ¿sabe que si muero en estado avatar el ciclo se terminara?

No había otra vuelta, había que derrotar al chico que tenia enfrente suyo.

-¿Por qué asesinarías al avatar? ¿Quién es tan idiota como para matar la única esperanza del mundo? Y aunque lo hicieras, que no podrás, resucitara y detendrá a la nación del fuego. —Respondió con toda furia Katara ya teniendo su latigo de agua preparado para acertarle mas que un golpe al muchacho.

-Fácil, solo debo asesinar al que sea mas importante para el, al matar a alguien de tal grado de importancia hará que entre descontrolado a ese estado. Terminare dando el ultimo golpe que dejo mi novia en su espalda.

-¡¿Azula?! —Recordaron todos sorprendidos, ¿Cómo es que nunca lo habían visto antes con ella? Habían visto hasta a sus amigas, pero ¿su novio? Algo no encajaba.

-¿Cómo es que no te hemos visto antes? Ty lee y Mei se presentaron antes que tu, ¿Qué clase de mentira es esa? —Cuestiona Sokka por fin sacando su espada del árbol y posicionándose junto a sus amigos.

-Dice la verdad, lo puedo notar. Aunque su corazón late de diferentes maneras, eso hace confundirme. —Le respondió Toph.

-Trabajo en las sombras para servir a la luz, tal vez por eso no nos hemos enfrenado directamente.

-¿Uh? — "Trabajo en las sombras para servir a la luz" Aang había escuchado esa frase antes, antes de que hubiera escapado del templo hace cien años.

-¿Pasa algo Aang? —Lo miro Katara algo rara, pero aun manteniendo un ojo al rival del frente.

-No, nada importante.

Fue ahí cuando una bola de fuego se dirigió hacia el avatar, Katara lo cubrió con agua que luego lanzo en forma de látigo. El chico lo esquivo, rápidamente Sokka se la acerco por el costado, con su espada hecha de un meteorito, a punto de acertarle en el brazo izquierdo, el chico sin verse a otra posibilidad hizo un movimiento con su mano y de la parte inferior de su muñeca que da a la palma de su mano salió una hoja de metal bien afilada de quizá unos treinta o cuarenta centímetros de largo.

Choco esa hoja contra la espada de Sokka haciendo que la espada y la hoja giren hasta quedar la espada enterrada en el suelo. Aprovechando la oportunidad el chico pateo en el vientre a Sokka haciendo que retrocediera y le lanzo una gran llamarada de parte de su mano. Toph cubrió rápidamente a Sokka haciendo que se levantara un muro que luego de que se dispersara el fuego lanzado se fragmento en grandes proyectiles de tierra hacia el asesino.

Trato de esquivarlos todos, hasta que uno le dio en el vientre haciendo que caiga unos metros atrás. Aang y Katara por otra parte aprovecharon para crear una inmensa ola que al terminar el chico en el suelo termino lanzándose sobre él. Cuando el agua estaba sobre el asesino la congelaron formando una burbuja.

-¿Sera suficiente para contenerlo? —Pregunta Sokka mientras saca su espada de la tierra.

El hielo sin que Aang o Katara hagan algún movimiento

se convirtió en liquida dejando que el chico salga, la misma se dirigió a los cuatro en forma de cuchillas heladas. Katara rápidamente hizo que se vuelvan liquidas de vuelta.

-¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡¿No es un maestro fuego?! —Pregunto Aang confundido al ver que también controlaba el agua.

El chico tosió y luego se levanto para lanzarles ráfagas de fuego a los cuatro amigos. Algo en el estaba alterado, su corazón estaba latiendo a gran velocidad, no solo por la adrenalina del combate y suspiro dirigiendo la mirada los chicos que claramente habían esquivado su fuego.

-Luego cuando te este por asesinar te lo explicare, no me gusta dejar con la duda a alguien. —Respondió con una sonrisa algo arrogante, para que luego rápidamente haga un movimiento rápido de tierra control bajo los pies de Toph haciendo que se habrán dos pares de agujeros cuadrados, Toph anticipando su movimiento por las vibraciones hizo dos par de rejillas de tierra bajos sus pies evitando caer.

-¡Tendrás que esforzarte mas si quieres verme caer psicópata de fuego!

-¿Quién dijo que quería verte caer? —Abriendo dos agujeros debajo de el también, salto sobre si lanzando una gran ráfaga de fuego hacia los agujeros que conducían a un túnel a la posición donde estaba Toph, el fuego llego quemando los pies de la maestra de tierra.

-¡Quemo mis pies! ¡No veo con claridad! —Grita Toph mientras cae hacia atrás tratando de acertarle algún golpe, pero era inútil, si ya no veía con sus ojos menos podría hacerlo si su única visión estaba anulada.

Sokka se le acerco velozmente por detrás, rápidamente el asesino se corrió a un lado casi por ser rebanado por la espada termino cortándole un pedazo de ropa, Sokka sin perder el tiempo tiro el peso de su cuerpo contra el chico haciendo que se cayera.

-¡Ahí esta tu dificultad baja! —Respondió Sokka con ironía mientras le apuntaba con la espada.

-¡Toph! —Katara corrió a socorrerla, sacando agua del mar que estaba cerca, cubriendo los pies de la ciega.

El asesino agarro los pies de Sokka con tierra y choco su hoja que tenia en la muñeca contra su espada con la misma voluntad se levanto y despojo al chico de la tribu agua de su espada.

-Dificultad: media baja. ¿Mejor? —Mirándolo con algo de indiferencia, pero en tono algo gracioso.

-Mucho mejor—Responde Sokka con una sonrisa inocente y ve como el chico va hacia sus amigos.

-Y para que no estorbes mas. —Encerró a Sokka en un cubo de tierra masiva dejándole un espacio para respirar.

Ve como Katara trata de curar a Toph y rápidamente congela el agua en las manos de Katara y la entierra hasta el cuello dejando su cabeza fuera.

-Bien, bien parece que ahora esto se puso mas interesante, solo contra el avatar. —Dice el chico mientras se acerca al avatar, pero antes de llegar recibe un pedazo de roca en la cara.

-¡Te olvidas de mi! —Grita Toph aun enojada y con a poca visión que tenia tiraba piedras con las manos contra el chico.

-¡Ya basta de este circo! —Llevando bastante agua del mar, la lleva hacia Toph haciendo que la levante y la congele. Terminando a un metro quizá del suelo. —Ahora a terminar con mi cometido.

-¡No terminaras nada! —Responde Aang enojado por todo el daño causado y hace que un pedazo de tierra se levante frente a el dirigiéndose hacia el enemigo.

Sin problema el chico lo destruye con una patada y se la devuelve con un puñetazo de fuego a lo que el avatar tira una ráfaga de viento tirándoselo contra el haciendo que retroceda.

-Te sugiero salir de aquí, no quiero pelear contra ti. Solo ve- —Antes de terminar el chico lanzo un rayo contra el avatar haciendo que lo esquive de forma inmediata. Aang se quedo sorprendido y con temor al saber que el sabia esa técnica y que podría hacer con las misma asía ellos.

-No estas en posición de sugerir, mejor date la vuelta para asesinarte de una vez por todas y terminaremos esto. Juro que si lo haces ninguno de tus amigos saldrá herido. Dejare pasar lo de matar al avatar definitivamente. Sino tus amigos serán lastimados, mas de lo que ha corrido hasta ahora.

Aang pensó un momento, era una decisión de completo riesgo, un salto de fe a que todo terminara bien o completamente mal… salto de fe… ¡salto de fe! Ahora todo tenia sentido.

-Lo hare, que se un salto de fe a que no me asesines y tengas conciencia de lo que estas por hacer. —Aang se puso de espalda con una leve sonrisa algo tranquila y mirando a Katara.

-¡Aang no! —Katara estaba por sollozar no pensó que esto terminaría así, no ahora después de tanto.

-Tranquila Katara, se lo que hago. —Le guiño el ojo con una sonrisa en paz.

El chico controlo la tierra bajo los pies del avatar, como para que quede boca abajo en el suelo, encadenando sus muñecas y pies con tierra. Sabia perfectamente que el avatar había entendido quien era y porque estaba haciendo esto. Sus perseguidores estaban cerca, sabia que estaban en los arboles donde el estuvo al comienzo.

-Oh, Azula… que predecible—Se susurro por debajo para el mismo. —Bien a terminar esto. —Tras una breve canalización de sus dedos salieron rayos en dirección a la herida hecha por azula.

Lanzo el rayo en dirección al avatar, pero antes de que el rayo impactara contra el monje el mismo asesino hizo que la tierra se volteara donde estaba posicionado el avatar. Aang estaba bajo tierra en una especie de cueva artificial hecha por el chico arriba en cambio quedo una gran marca oscura en la tierra, Sokka, Katara y Toph quedaron en silencio. Aunque Toph no podía ver nada, sabia lo grabe de la situación, sus amigos no hablaban y el impacto se escucho muy fuerte.

-¡Bien! Ya lo hice, salgan de sus escondites, insectos. —Decía el muchacho como si tuviera desinterés de lo que había hecho.

-Eres un monstruo, juro que cuando salga de acá no parare hasta encontrare y derrotarte. —Decía Katara entre lagrimas mientras miraba con odio al chico.

-Tranquila, no hay porque ponerse así. —Dijo con gran calma el chico y al terminar de decir eso cinco agentes Dai Li salieron desde los arboles.

-Ya era hora, se que Azula los mando para saber si completaba mi cometido, lo hice.

-No, no lo haz hecho. ¿Crees que puedes engañarnos tan fácilmente, niño?

No lo eliminaste de forma definitiva y además sigue vivo. —Un agente Dai Li da vuelta la Tierra donde esta la marca negra y revela al avatar con vida. Con otro movimiento hace que el avatar termine sentado en el suelo aun esposado con tierra y aprisionado con el mismo elemento mirando en dirección al chico y a los agentes.

-Si no quiere tener problemas con la realeza y con nosotros, será mejor que asesine al avatar. —Dice amenazante haciendo que recuerde lo que Azula le mando a hacer.

-¿La realeza no vino con ustedes?

-No, solo nos envió a nosotros para asegurar de que no sea un traidor de la nación del fuego, sabiendo a la rama de categoría social a la que su sangre pertenece o perteneció dudo de que haga a lo que fue mandado.

-Pues hizo bien en no venir. —Lanzo una gran ráfaga de fuego hacia los agentes haciendo que retrocedan. —¡Soy de la hermandad de asesinos! ¡Siempre le seré fiel al avatar! Lo que ustedes se acaban de tragar tontos son mis clases de actuación. —Sonrió arrogantemente mientras observaba como se separaban del fuego y de ellos mismos.

Los agentes se dividieron como para rodear los cinco al chico y atacaron a sangre fría. Lanzando manos de piedra para tratar de agarrar sus muñecas y pies. Él los esquivo rompiéndolas, y lanzándoles fuego y tierra. La pelea duro unos quince minutos sin parar, fuego y tierra lanzados mutuamente entre ellos.

Tres agentes fueron derrotados en el lugar, cayendo inconscientes en el piso, el chico tenia raspones y algunas heridas levemente abiertas. Los dos agentes cooperaron entre si para que se levantaran cuatro muros de tierra tan cerca del chico que lo dejaran inmóvil, dejando sus manos afuera las inmovilizaron y sacaron la cabeza del muchacho para que pueda contemplar su derrota.

-El señor del fuego Ozai estará feliz de eliminar a un traidor y enemigo tan grande de su nación.

-¿En serio a esto le llamas derrota? —Con el último aliento que tubo lanzo una gran llamarada en dirección a ese agente derrotándolo, pero aun quedaba uno.

El otro agente fue derrotado por el avatar que se había logrado zafar del suelo hace rato, pero no intervino porque sabia que esa pelea no era de él, solo ayudo cuando fue necesario. Libero al chico y lo despojo de sus esposas.

-Es bueno saber que algunas cosas no cambian en cien años. —Aang sonrió y le dio la mano al chico para ayudarlo a levantarlo.

El asesino sonrió y dejo escapar un suspiro que luego hizo que cayera inconsciente al piso. Aang se alertó, pensando que había sufrido grandes heridas a lo que vio que tal vez solo necesitaba descansar.


End file.
